


A different Side of Joe

by tauriel777



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Lee Pace - Fandom, TV Shows - Fandom, joe macmillan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe MacMillan has changed jobs yet again and is back at IBM and he might start to turn soft.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different Side of Joe

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with Joe right now, so I had to write something..............I am very intrigue by him and what he could become.....
> 
> As always, I own nothing and this is all fictional.
> 
> I know this is not what IBM does, but had to make it this way to fit the story and this takes places in our time- since an iPad does appear. Enjoy!
> 
> And must warn about smut-can't write anything about Joe and not include smut:0)

I walk into IBM on a brisk spring day and take the elevator up to the 5th floor and walk up to the reception area "Hi Debbie, is he in?"

She looks up "Yeah, but he might be wrapping up a conference call".

I nod and head past her and passing lots of cubicles, waving to a few people with their headphones on, glued to their screens and come to a stop by the corner office, the blinds are open, but the door is closed. I look at the sign by the door "Joe MacMillan, Global director of sales and services".

I peak in and he sees me, gesturing for me to open the door, he is sitting behind his enormous desk, dressed in a dark suit, tailored to his gorgeous body and a pin striped shirt and a pink tie. He is leaned back in his chair, his italian leather covered feet planted on the desk and he is listening intensely to the phone. He smiles at me and hold his finger up, wiggling......saying he has no idea how long this will take. I walk over and lean in and he covers the phone before capturing my lips in a deep kiss and he whispers "Hey......no idea how long, sorry! Several things are on fire and I am trying to put them out".

I nod and walk over to close the blinds, getting a raised eyebrow from him and plop down on the couch in the corner and just watch him. We met 6 months ago because we were looking into new computers etc. for one of the largest jewelry chains in the nation. My father founded the company and made it grow, he is almost retired and I am the current CEO. My father and Joe's dad go way back, so when we needed stuff, they talked since he was an IBM old timer and I met with Joe. He had recently returned to IBM and was now the director of sales and services. I was very hesitant at first since I knew a lot about Joe's past......being a crazy, no rules, forceful, control freak that wanted to be the best and at the top, no matter the human cost.

We met and he is such a brilliant sales guy, he can sell water to the fish in the ocean and he had a great plan, came in, presented it and convinced us this was the right thing for us. So we bought a huge $ amount worth of computers, servers and services from them and it has been a good thing for us.

And then he asked me out and I flatly refused and was very up front with him about why: that I knew too much about he shady past and I really wasn't interested in dating another jerk! He kept trying and I finally agreed to meet him for lunch and that ended with steamy, hot sex in a hotel room, rented on a whim and things have just escalated from there.

My dad was not thrilled when he found out, pissed doesn't even begin to cover it and he had a long talk with Joe, man to man......about being responsible, considered of others feelings and about love-all words that might have almost been foreign to the old Joe. I know my dad respects Joe's selling skills, but isn't too fond on the rest of the package, especially since Joe is playing with his only daughter's heart. Joe looks up to my father because of his very successful business life, he was able to built a strong, powerful and wealthy business from scratch and that is something Joe can understand and appreciate. 

The more we talk, there more I actually like him and I have seen a new side of him, maybe he is finally growing up and learning from his many mistakes. He has made peace with his father, which I think helped heal a lot of his hurt dating back to his messed up childhood. They will never be best friends, but at least they can talk and I think his dad is also beginning to see the new Joe. He has done so well with this global sales and service team, shattered past records and maybe he is finally succeeding, realizing that he should stick with what he is good at: inspiring and pushing people to do their very best.  

Maybe I spoke too soon, because the next thing I know is that Joe moves his very long legs down from the desk, stands up and starts speaking with a rising voice into the phone "Damn it, Steve! What the hell is going on down there? And why hasn't it been fixed yet?". He is getting flustered and unbuttons his suit coat and fiddles with his tie, running his long fingers thru his hair and he starts pacing, phone under his chin and iPad in hand, scrolling thru it, listening to the person on the other end  and then hissing into the phone "Listen, you better get a few goddamn engineers out there right now and get that server back up, do you hear me? I am getting flooded with emails from angry customers, because this website called 'Archive of Our Own' or something like that is completely down and people are freaked, because they don't know if the data is lost". 

He throws the iPad on the desk and keeps pacing"I don't know exactly what kind of data it is, but judging from these emails I am getting, it is apparently life or death". He pauses and looks at me "Fan fiction? What the hell is that?" and I just shake my head and mouth to him "I'll explain later". 

He nods and is gesturing with his hand as he keeps talking "Look, Steve, it really doesn't matter what it is, all that matters is that you guys get the damn thing back up and running and sooner rather than later! Do you hear me? I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT HOOPS YOU HAVE TO JUMP THRU TO GET IT DONE, JUST DO IT!!!!" and he slams the phone down.

That is a part of the old Joe that is still there and maybe that is not an entirely bad thing. He is passionate about the things he believes in and will push people to get there.

He walks over and sits down next to me, turning and bringing me in for a kiss "Hey, this is a nice surprise" and he deepens the kiss.

I kiss him back, grabbing his face with both hands, our tongues battling for control and I moan into his mouth "Ohh Joe, I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to go to lunch?".

He wraps me in his arms and wiggle his eyebrow "Maybe, can we have dessert first?" and he proceeds to slide his hand up my leg and under my skirt, caressing my thigh and pushes his hand under my lacey underwear and around my behind.

The kissing is out of control at this point, and he has his other hand at the base of my neck, trying to gain the upper hand and I turn and crawl in his lap as he pushes my skirt up above my waist, so I can straddle him, placing a knee on either side of him and I settle on top of his rock hard erection. He bucks his hips and presses his cock into my center as he slides both hand up my legs and grabs my butt cheeks, trying to get more friction. My hands are tangle in his hair at the moment, yanking at it, trying to get his mouth as close as possible to mine.

I am kissing him fiercely and quickly undo his tie and start working on the buttons on his pin striped shirt, finally opening it up and sliding my hands over his chest, running my hands over the scars, feeling every crevice, indent and roughness with my fingers. I know they kind of bother him, a harsh reminder of his mom's inability to care for him. I told him more than once to look at them with pride, let them serve as a reminder of how far he has come and what he has accomplished. His life could have ended that night or turned out very differently.

He carefully removes the clip in my hair and then proceeds to yank my shirt over my head, tossing it behind the couch and his hands go to work, moving over my back and to the front, forcefully cupping each breast thru my lacey bra. He dips his head in between and licks the soft skin and the top of my heaving chest and unclasps my bra, finally sliding his long fingers over my nipples, rubbing them to a peak and kneading each orb in his hand. He looks at me, his eyes are dark with arousal and the lust is evident and I feel his cock go even harder and he moans in my ear "Fuck, I want you".

I feel the wetness pool between my legs and I press into him and get his belt unbuckled, sliding back a little to get his pants opened, but the space is too confined. I groan in frustration, but then his intercom system on his desk goes off and Debbie's voice comes thu loud and clear "Mr. MacMillan, Steve is on line 1". He makes a face and gently moves me from his lap, so he can stand up, his hair slightly messy, his shirt unbuttoned, belt undone and his massive erection evident thru his suit pants as he walks to his desk, pushing the button "Debbie, please take a message and hold my calls, I am in the middle of something important" and he goes over and locks the door before turning back to me.

I have gotten up and removed my skirt, draping it over the couch and I am about to kick off my heels, but he comes up behind me and croaks in my ear "Leave those on, it is kind of hot" and I turn around and kiss him deeply and running my hands over his gorgeous chest. He is so tall, so I guess the heels help a little as we continue to devour each other and he walks backwards with his arms tightly around me until he hits the edge of his desk. He leans against it as I quickly unzips his pants and pulls them and his underwear down, finally freeing his erection. I take a minute to just admire that part of him, just like everything else about Joe, it is big and beautiful. I can't help but reach out and just run my fingers over his length, tracing the thick vein on the underside and gently touch the ridge of his very swollen head, feeling the slick drops dripping from him and spreading the liquid. Amazing how something so hard can feel so silky soft at the same time. He throws his head back and moans "fuck" and pushes into my hand.

I bend down and look up at him as I swirl my tongue around the very tip pf his cock before taking more of him in and he has one hand tangled in my hair and the other one gripping the edge of the desk. I lick his entire length and he grits his teeth, trying not to cry out in pure please, mindful of the people outside the door. He is gorgeous like this, his cheeks flustered and his chest heaving and I love that for a few minutes, Joe MacMillan is not in control. I reach up and gently caress his balls and continue to suck on him and I can tell he is getting close, a low grunt escaping his lips.

He take hold of my arms and moves me off of him, meeting me in a searing kiss and panting in my mouth "I want to come in you, babe, but first I am going to make you scream my name". His erection is rock hard against my stomach and he reaches his hand down, sliding my underwear down and moves his hand between my legs and rubs my dripping wet folds and over my clit. I grind my hips into his hand and arch my back "ohh god Joe, just fuck me".

He reaches behind and shoves some papers away from the center of his desk and then quickly grabs me and plants me on it. He kicks off his shoes and suit pants before reaching into a bottom drawer and grabbing a condom. I take it from him as he moves right in front of me and I rip it open and slide it on him in record speed. We lock eyes and I guide him to my entrance and I moan in pure pleasure as I feel his thick head slide in and his entire length fills me up. He bites my shoulder and moan in my ear "damn you are tight" and he starts to move, causing us both to cry out in pure pleasure.

I wrap my legs around him, urging him on and he pounds into me. I am clawing at his back under his shirt and he cups my face with one hand as his tongue duels with mine and moves his hand behind my neck, running his long fingers thru my hair. He reaches up and touches my breasts with his his other hand and he catches my eyes "You are beautiful, babe". I am a withering mess and he reaches between us, knowing exactly how to touch my clit with his thumb as he thrust into me and I am begging him "harder, Joe" and I come undone and contract around him as my orgasm hits and he captures my lips to prevent me from screaming his name. 

He grabs my behind and I feel him go even harder and he thrust a few more times and comes hard, biting my shoulder as he groans "ohh fuck yeah" and he rides it out. We are both breathless, sweat is glistening on his forehead and I wrap my arms around his massive, sweaty shoulders and holds him tight. He kisses me gently and rests his head in the crook of my neck and I snuggle into him and then he looks at me with his cocky smile "Holy shit that was amazing".

I can't help but laugh "I second that" and he slowly untangle himself, firmly holding the condom in place and discarding it in the bathroom. I stay seated on his desk, only wearing my heels and he comes back in, gives me another kiss and then sits down, still only clad his is unbuttoned dress shirt and socks, in his office chair and pulls me into his lap. I lean my head on his shoulder and he runs his hand up and down my back and I touch the scars on his stomach and chest. 

He reach up and cups my face and gives me a serious look "I love you".

I smile at him and recall the first time he said those words to me, a couple of months ago, after a passionate romp in his apartment. I had sort of mocked him and he has spent the time since then trying to convince me he means it. That old, psycho Joe is mostly gone and that he really is able to love someone with everything he has. I touch his face, moving some of the stray hairs away from his forehead and I can't help but kiss that tempting lower lip of his "I love you too, Joe".

He nuzzles my neck and mumbles into my hair "I could stay like this all day, but I have stuff to deal with. I would still like to go to lunch though".

I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder "I know, but reality calls" and I make a movement to get up, but he wraps his arms around me "Hold on one sec, babe" and I hear him open a drawer in his desk and he hands me a wooden box.

He places his hand over mine and the box and kisses me "This is really good.....what we have here, it is actually more than good. I want you in my life and I want it to be more permanent".

I bite my lower lip and open the box, which I recognize as one from my father's stores and gasp, quickly closing it again and I look back at Joe "Are you serious? Is this a marriage proposal?".

He flips the box open and we exchange a heated look "Yes, it is...will you mar.." and that is all he gets out before I crash my lips against his and he drops the box in my lap as he wraps his arms around me and kiss me back with passion. He smirks and looks at me with a lifted eyebrow "I assume that would be a yes?".

I have my hands on either side of his face and our lips are just mm apart "Yes, Joe...I will marry you".

He reaches down for the box and pulls the ring out "Good.....because this thing caused me a lot of headaches" and he slides the very blingy band on my left ring finger "I am glad your dad was there to help me out or I would have been screwed".

I look at my hand and the ring, it is a gorgeous band with vivid yellow ,cushion cut diamonds(Joe only likes the best of the best of everything) all the way around the band, surrounded by tiny white diamonds set in 18K white gold "My dad helped you, he knows about this?".

"Yes, he picked out the yellow diamonds...I had an idea for a ring and he guided me thru it. He was gracious when I asked him for your hand in marriage, but also cautioned me....he pretty much told me, he would have my ass if I mess this up".

I nod my head "And you know he means it!".

He gets a serious look on his face "I know he does. I told him I had changed, that you had made me change by not putting up with my bullshit, telling me when I first asked you out that you thought I was a complete jerk. I was intrigue and knew I had to step up if I was to ever have a chance".

I smile "I'm glad you did".

He kisses me tenderly "Me too!" and he makes a move to get up "So lets go to lunch and celebrate before I have to play fireman again" and I jump off his lap.

I walk over to the couch and slowly get dressed and I look back at Joe as he picks up his underwear and slide it on and he reaches for the phone and dials a number, while buttoning his dress shirt "Hey Steve, sorry about that......was busy" and he winks at me and I try not to laugh. He is listening while he slides his suit pants back on and steps into his shoes " Yes.....ok, that is good! Please make sure it doesn't happen again" and he buckles his belt while sitting on the edge of his desk "Thanks, man...bye". He looks at me "fire is out at least for now" and he reaches over and pushes the phone "Yes Debbie, could you please get a cab for me in 5 min. for the Four Seasons and make a reservation there for lunch? Yes, for two. Thanks!".

He walks over and hugs me from behind and reach for my left hand, admiring the band of my finger "This looks pretty great on you" and I snuggle into him for a minute and turn my head to kiss him " I know" and he lets go, making his way to the bathroom to try and fix his hair. He runs a comb thru it and looks in the mirror until he is happy with his reflection.

I walk to the mirror to put my hairclip back in and he is tying his tie and grabs his suit coat and turns to me "Ready, babe".

I nod and we walk out of his office, hand in hand and I am quite sure everyone out there knows what we just did, so I am avoiding eyes. Not Joe, he walks with confidence and nods and smiles and as we get to the front desk Debbie looks up "The cab is waiting Mr. MacMillan and reservations are made. Have a nice lunch" and she smiles at me.

He nods "Thanks Debbie, I'll be back in an hour" and we head for the elevator.

..........................................................................................................................................

We arrive at the Four Season's and Joe pays the cab and gives me a hand to get out and we walk to the restaurant inside. They know us there or I should say, they know Joe. We are lead to a table in the corner and the waiter comes over "Good to See you Joe" and smiles at me "Miss" and looking back at Joe "The usual today or?".

Joe looks at him "Good to see you too, Jim and please bring us two glasses of your best champagne".

Jim lifts an eyebrow "Celebrating something special today?".

Joe grabs my hand and smiles "Yes, that I am finally coming back down to earth".

Jim doesn't know what that means, but just nods "wonderful, I will be right back" and he leaves.

I look back at Joe and smile "Back down to earth, huh?".

He grins "Yeah, I hear people tend to like you better when you stay with your feet planted on the ground".

I laugh "They do, but it is okay to leap in the air once in a while, it shakes things up".

He pulls my hand to his lips "I am glad you want to leap with me" and he get a business like look on his face "So want to tell me what fan fiction is?".

 

 

 


End file.
